Hospital Flowers
by VampyreSaphire
Summary: A high speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me, and now my vision can render the scene. A blurry image of wreckage and road side debris. Happiness returned to me, through a grave emergency.


Hospital Flowers 

By: VampyreSaphire

_A high speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me, and now my vision can render the scene. A blurry image of wreckage and road side debris, happiness returned to me, through a grave emergency._

Hospital Flowers by Owl City

Driving with her now muggle ex-boyfriend, Hermione Granger thinks of how she got into this situation.

_Flash Back_

_6 months ago_

"_How could you?" Hermione yelled at Ronald Weasley_

"_What do you mean how could I? You are just plain boring! All you do is read and work .i don't even know what your job is! I want woman who actually wants to go out and party and have FUN!" Ronald yelled back with Lavender Brown clinging to his robes with a victorious smirk on her face._

"_I am not allowed to tell anyone about my job. That is the job description of being an Unspeakable!" Hermione was beyond angry now. She was furious._

"_Fine then. Leave. Grab all your stuff and go back to your _precious_ job!" Ron said turning away from Hermione and started snogging Lavender just to show her how unwanted she was._

_Hermione stomped up stairs and started shoving all her clothes into her beaded bag with an untraceable extension charm on it. All her books and jewellery were next and finally all her muggle possessions that Ron never liked._

_She stomped back downstairs of the apartment that she Ron had lived in for 3 months as a happy couple until she found out he was cheating. When she got downstairs she noticed the 'happy' couple had moved to half sitting half lying down on the couch._

"_Fine then." She whispered _

_Hermione went to the closet by the front door and got all her jackets and shoved them into her bag besides her muggle leather jacket and did the same with all her shoes leaving her black converse out for her to wear. She slammed the door before the tears started to fall. _

_2 hours later_

"_You knew?" Hermione whispered staring at her two friends with the recently shed tears reforming in her eyes._

"_We're sorry, Hermione but almost everyone knew." Harry Potter said, true sadness in his eyes that matched Ginny Weasleys._

"_B-but why didn't anyone tell me?" she said. Hermione was, surprisingly, not getting angry but sadder every minute._

"_We didn't want to upset you 'Mione." Ginny replied_

"_Sorry but you already did" she said. A single tear falling down her face. She turned and walked out of her friend's house and vowed not to return._

_A month later_

_Hermione now lives in the muggle world and is currently dating her crush when she was on summer vacation. His name is Damon Tore. She couldn't be happier, but she always thought of the friends she left in the Wizarding World. Hermione still has her job as an Unspeakable because her job was to attempt to convert Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort to the light ways when he didn't die during the final battle. God does she wish he had died, her life would be so much easier, not having to worry about 'turning Tom Riddle good'. Like that was even possible._

_5 months later_

"_Hermione we need to talk." Damon said leading her to the park that was only 5 minutes away from his house_

"_What is it Damon?" She asked looking up at his face. He was really handsome, straight black hair that fell into his piercing blue eyes. His skin pale but not unhealthy looking. Damon was just less than five feet tall and was built like a runner._

"_I'm sorry Hermione but I don't think we are working out. We are just so… different." Damon said. He truly did look sad._

"_Can we still be friends?" _

"_Yeah I think so. We are better suited as friends anyway." She said. Damon gave her a hug and they started walking back to his house._

"_I'll grab my stuff only if you could drive me to my aunts. Pretty please?" Hermione asked fake innocence in her eyes. They both started laughing after a few seconds._

_Once they got to Damon's house, Hermione packed all the things she had at his house and the left in his red Mini Cooper._

_End Flashback_

Hermione was glad she still had a friend after the events of the last 6 months. She had told Damon about Ron and that all her old friends knew that he was cheating. She told everything to Damon, besides her being a witch.

Hermione was looking out at the scenery blurring past when she heard the screech of tires and felt the car try to lurch out of the way of the oncoming car but the other car was too fast and hit the back end of the Mini Cooper.

Hermione's intelligent brain was working to slow so her mind couldn't process what was happening Damon was trying to get out of the car to help the driver in the other vehicle but Hermione was paralyzed in fear because the car coming from behind them just hit her side of the vehicle.

She could hear Damon yelling for her as her body was thrown towards the driver's door and her seat belt was trying to yank her back but wasn't working properly. Hermione's vision went funny when she hit he head on the dashboard and she could barely see Damon trying to get to her. In the back of her mind she felt happier than she had in 6 months. She could hear the sirens right before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke in a hospital room filled with flowers. As she sat up she noticed the bouquet of roses on her bedside table had a note attached to them.<p>

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope you get better_

_Your Friend Damon Tore_

Hermione smiled as she read the note and tried to sit up but groaned in pain. She lay back down and stared at all the flowers in the room until the nurse came in.

"Hermione dear, I am going to have to move you." The nurse said. Hermione turned to look at her and gasped.

"Madam Pomfrey! What are you doing here?" She asked

"Hello Hermione. I am posted at muggle hospitals to find any injured witches or wizards. I am here to take you to St Mungo's." Madam Pomfrey said while preparing Hermione to leave.

Hermione was given a potion next and she asked what it did but madam pomfery was being evasive. Hermione was staring at all the flowers in her room when she heard the POP of Madam Pomfrey apperating them to St Mungos and she passed out yet again.

AN: Hey. i got the idea for this while listening to the song Hospital Flowers by Owl City and decided to see where my mind took me. please reveiw and tell me what you think. should i continue? who should Hermione end up with? Please tell me!


End file.
